Adina (PKM L
This is the anime character. For the game character, see Adina (PKM L & D). Adina '(Japanese: 'バースト'' Burst'') is one of Ash's traveling companions and older brother of the twins Maurice "Morry" and Miley in the Pokémon Light & Darkness anime. He is also the current Gym Leader of Valion City and a training psychic. Adina returns in the Clash of Justice arc and briefly appears in the last episode of Pokémon: The Beginning. He is the reincarnation of the Sage of Magma, Barion. Adina is also the main protagonist of Pokémon Light Side. History Before the anime Adina is the grandson of the Psychic Elder and previous Gym Leader of Valion City, Nazli. His parents are proud business people, but put Adina before their work. Adina was born with the psychic powers to read the thoughts of people and Pokémon. When living in Emperios, he is accepted and had a lot of friends. However, Adina grew up most of his childhood in the Kalos region on parents' business. Since Kalos is a more futuristic region than the traditional, religious Emperios, Adina was bullied and avoided by other children and some adults. Because of his powers that can act involuntarily, he was able to hear their horrible thoughts about him, hurting him emotionally and mentally to the point he never left the house. When Adina became ten years old, his parents forced him to go on a journey, thinking it would be good for him. He chose a Fennekin as his first Pokémon, as it reminded him of Nazli's Ninetales and the fact that the Valion City Gym specializes in Fire-Types. Adina was very scared to go on a journey because he was afraid Pokémon would hate him for his abilities too. He was distant from Fennekin and never interacted with other Trainers or caught other Pokémon. One day, Fennekin asked Adina if he hated it. The young trainer rejected the question, explaining his powers and his experiences socially. He was about to tell Fennekin to go and be free, when Fennekin purposely thought that Adina shouldn't have to have gone through such pain and made a promise to stay with him. Adina questioned this proclamation, until Fennekin bit him gently and clearly stated that she won't leave him, causing him to cry in joy and embrace her. After that, Adina and Fennekin had become best friends and Adina's #1 partner after capturing some Pokémon. Adina was on his journey with Fennekin, now a Braixen, for two years until he and his parents moved back to Emperios. His grandmother trained him to practice his psychic powers. When Adina was 13, he became the big brother of two twins, Maurice and Miley. He was very happy and also very worried they wouldn't like him because of his powers. As they grew older, it was clear that neither of the twins had the same powers as Adina. Either way, Adina loved them and was happy that they found his power special. Because their parents were always on business trips, Adina and Nazli took care of the twins for most of their lives. On Adina's 19th birthday, Nazli retires from her position of Gym Leader and passed it on to Adina, as part of family tradition. Adina then became well known as the only Gym Leader in Emperios for more than ten years, his partners being his now evolved Delphox and Mizonu, which he caught upon his return to Emperios. Three years prior to the series, Adina was challenged by the new Pokémon Trainer, Colette. Adina easily defeated her and her Micolae. Then two years ago, no challengers were coming to the Gym. Taking hold of the opportunity, Nazli sent her grandson on a pilgrimage to train himself and his powers. Adina had taken along with him Delphox, Mizonu, one of his Lampent, and his Ralts. He hadn't returned to Valion City for two years. At some point, his Ralts Evolved into Kirlia and caught a Maetaqua. When the Emperios League opened a few months prior, Trainers went to Valion City for a Gym Battle. However, because Adina was away from the Gym, rumors about Adina abandoning the Gym started up. The rumors caused Adina to fear returning to Valion City, remembering his persecuted childhood before he met Delphox. So Adina avoided going home, telling himself to continue his pilgrimage. Light & Darkness arc Light & Darkness Adina first appears in "A New League and a New Start!" in Old Port City at Professor Maple's lab. He was letting the professor observe the power of his Mizonu when the Oni Pokémon accidentally releases his Scald attack on Professor Oak, Ash, his mom, and his new friend Colette. Adina apologizes for the accident and he and Colette recognize each other. After proper introductions and look into Professor Maple's research, Colette's Fusimin challenges Adina and Delphox to a rematch Gym Battle. Adina accepts a one-on/one Battle, which ends in Colette's victory and earning her the spare Blaze Badge he had on person. Chasing Dreams Sweet Dreams Dream Seekers Clash of Justice arc Adina surprises Ash along with his past companions at Professor Oak's lab. Hope & Despair arc Movies Deamixie and the Princess of Dreams The Twins of Yumaexie Mizuhypent and the Tide of Despair Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King Characteristics Appearance Adina's a fit, young man in his 30's with sky blue eyes, tan skin, and long light brown and dark blonde dual-colored hair. An interesting feature is his hair part. He has his longer strands of hair in a loose, lopsided ponytail on his left held halfway with a cerulean, bead-shaped clasp. Adina is dressed in a tribal-like attire. He wears a brown kippah with a sandy blonde hem. His shirt is a long, sandy blonde tank top that's diagonally cut, split on his left waist and has a turquoise colored hem and a dark red flame on his right hip. Around his waist is a tannish blonde sash tied on his left with the ends also turquoise. On his right wrist is a turquoise bead and a cerulean bead on a black string as a bracelet. His pants are brown and wide and he wears brown, slipper-like shoes. In his swimwear, Adina wears his hair down in contrast to his siblings. Personality Adina in the anime is a polite yet joking adult. He is respectable to people and usually calm in situations thanks to his powers. However, Adina barely shows or tries to hide his unsure side, which manifested in his annexed childhood and took the form of a chronic post-traumatic syndrome. He is afraid of others' opinions of him even when they don't say them because of his powers. Relationships Delphox Adina and Delphox hold a very special friendship. When the two started their journey together as a ten year-old Adina and Fennekin, Adina was distant from Fennekin because he feared she would hate him because of his psychic power. However, after Fennekin got Adina to talk to her, the two became best friends and Fennekin was Adina's first friend in Kalos. Adina's Parents Nazli Miley Maurice Ash Matilda Although Adina knows little about Matilda in the beginning, he appears to be constantly concerned as to why she was very seclusive. Cilan Jason Griffith, the English voice actor for Cilan, describes Cilan's relationship with Adina as a "complicated friendship, as he doesn't know whether to dislike him or admire him" in one interview. Chili and Cress Kiawe Pokémon On Hand At the Gym Given Away Fennekin Egg main article: Fenniko Adina gave Kiawe Delphox's Egg as a sign of trust and reliability. Kiawe's little sister named the newly born Fennekin "Fenniko". Voice Actors In the Games Adina is met outside Valion City with Nazli's Ninetales and informs the player and the travel companion, who is Adina's little sibling that Team Ashling is at Cottoncloud Temple. After the Temple is saved, Adina can be battled at the Valion City Gym. Names Trivia * In the Japanese version, Adina is referred as "Burst-san" (Japanese: バーストさん Bāsuto-san) by almost every character in the series. The only exceptions are his siblings, who call him "Nii-san" (Morry) and "Onii-chan" (Miley), and the triplets, who occasionally call him "Sensei" or "Senpai" after the Dream World incident. * In the Japanese version, Adina shares the same voice actor as Kyoya Ootori from Ouran High School Host Club. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:L & D Anime Characters Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders